Atomic Sky
by Annatyne
Summary: Il expira. Son souffle formait un nuage blanc dans l'air froid de la nuit. Une ambiance sans doute propice aux vaines pensées d'un esprit las durant la guerre.


**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à J. .  
**Couple **: HPDM

Il expira. Son souffle formait un nuage blanc dans l'air froid de la nuit. Celle-ci l'enveloppait de son étreinte glacial. Si il ne souhaitai pas mourir de froid, il ne valais mieux pas s'attarder encore longtemps. Le jeune homme ricana. Mourir de froid ou sur un champs de bataille pour cette guerre stupide, franchement, quelle différence au fond? Cela reviendrais tout à fait au même, du moins pour lui. Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui parler d'honneur ou autres conneries du même genre, oh non! L'honneur... l'honneur de quoi d'abord? De toute cette barbarie qui semble saisir les hommes quand ils se tiennent face à face? Pour la justice alors? Où est-elle cette foutue justice, lorsque l'on se retrouve a combattre sa propre famille? Hein? ...Faudrait qu'on lui explique.

Quelle connerie... Draco soupira de nouveau. Il aimait ses parents. Vraiment. Il avait été plus que choyé dans son enfance, avais reçu suffisamment de cadeaux et autres présents pour contenter plusieurs enfants. Et ce n'était pas juste un masque. Si l'on ne déclarait pas a tout bout de champs que l'on s'aimait- on étais de la haute bourgeoisie ou on ne l'étais pas – l'amour et l'affection était bien présent. Par des gestes, des intonations. C'était là, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. Étaler ses émotions au grand jour n'étais pas vraiment distingué - chose que les Weasley et autres, entre parenthèse, ne savaient d'ailleurs manifestement pas -.

Alors, se retrouver dans deux cotées diamétralement opposée lors d'une guerre n'avait jamais vraiment fait partit de ses intentions. Contrairement à ce que semblais croire ces stupides Gryffondor, le monde n'était hélas pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Non, ça ne pouvait évidemment pas être si simple. Le monde n'était pas blanc, noir, ou même gris. Il possédait une variété infini de couleurs. Tenter de trouver son chemin dans ce véritable dédale, ça n'avais pas été facile. Même encore maintenant, il se demandait si le bon choix – Tant est qu'on juge qu'il y ai eu un bon choix a faire- avait été celui fait. Les idéaux de Celui-dont-on-ne-peux-prononcer-le-nom ne le tentait évidemment pas. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose à peser dans la balance. Sa famille, la plupart de ses amis, la plupart de sa vie, de ce qu'il connaissait en fait, se tenait de l'autre coté. Du coté des ennemis, comme il l'entendait dire tout au long de la journée. Et devoir écouter perpétuellement l'Ordre rabaisser Goyle, qui n'aurait pas supporter de quitter sa famille ou bien Nott, trop fragile pour se rebeller contre les principes de ses aïeux... ça faisait mal, oui, on ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire autre chose.

Draco resserra un peu plus la cape autour de lui, essayant de garder encore un peu plus de chaleur. La nuit était belle, cela personne ne pouvait le contester. Le ciel sans nuage n'aspirait qu'a être contempler indéfiniment. S'en était presque une injure a vrai dire. Une telle beauté au milieu de ces heures que l'on disait si sombre. La nature se riait de nous, vraiment. Se battre, mourir, souffrir, voir tomber ses proches, et avoir le cœur et la gorge serré au point d'avoir l'impression d'être une boule de douleur à l'état brute. Être littéralement mort de peur. Une peur presque tangible qui t'empêche de respirer. Et cela au beau milieu d'une prairie verdoyante sous un ciel que tu imaginerais habituellement sur les plages les plus exotiques. Il y'a de quoi en rire non? Enfin, on peut aussi en pleurer mais ça n'avais jamais été son truc, ça de pleurer. Ça ne soulageait pas réellement, et ça mettait dans un état encore plus lamentable. Aucun intérêt.

La vengeance, par contre ….. elle en avait, elle de l'intérêt. Enfin, du moins elle en avait eu. Contre Potter surtout. Potter. On en revenait toujours au même, non? Le survivant, sauveur en devenir du monde sorcier. L'homme qui rentrerait dans la légende avec un peu de chance. L'homme qui était surtout bien rentré dans la tête de Draco, pour le plus grand malheur de celui-ci.

Il s'en était pas rendu compte a l'époque mais ce fichu survivant avait sans doute aussi joué un rôle dans sa décision de rejoindre l'ordre. Enfin, il aurait du s'en douter, sa vie avait toujours tournée autour de ce gamin. Cet homme. Oh, oui il était devenu un homme, les yeux de Draco ne pouvait que le confirmer! Du gamin maigrichon était sortit un adulte plus que bien battit.

Draco se frappa la tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi son esprit avait-il, encore, décidé de s'attarder sur le corps de cet homme? Entre tous il avait fallu que ce soit celui-ci... Gardant la tête dans ses mains, l'ancien serpentard songea que, finalement, cela simplifierais tout si il restait dans cette position jusqu'à geler. Ce serait une fin plutôt pas mal, non? Le froid engourdis tout et puis, ce serait d'une certaine façon une assez belle ironie du sort de se transformer réellement en une statue de glace. Étant donné qu'on lui a déjà souvent collé cette appellation sur le dos, ce destin semblerait assez bien convenir. Le jeune homme ricana de son propre mélodrame. Mais, hé, si il n'était plus mélodramatique, c'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment lui-même, non? Donc, on pouvait en conclure logiquement que puisqu'il était mélodramatique, il était toujours lui-même. Et absolument pas en train de devenir dingue d'impuissance et de regrets. Non. Absolument pas.

D'accord, le raisonnement semblait pécher quelque part mais tant pis. Ces temps-ci il fallait se raccrocher à la moindre parcelle de raison, parce qu'il semblait que celle-ci fuyait le monde. Ce matin – enfin, vu l'heure ce devait plutôt être hier songea-t-il distraitement- il avait vu, encore, un quartier entier dévasté par les sbires de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom. Cela, à vrai dire ne changeait pas tellement de d'habitude. Il serait incapable de lever la baguette contre un de ses anciens camarades de chambres si ils se retrouvaient en face à face. Ni contre ses parents. Et l'Ordre l'avait, évidemment, plus ou moins deviné et avait fait en sorte d'éloigner le jeune homme de la plupart des combats. Faut dire aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas non plus vraiment confiance en lui. Alors en général il s'occupait plutôt de venir en aide aux victimes qui jonchaient le sol après un énième affrontement.

D'un autre coté c'était heureux: il ne pouvait combattre sans avoir l'impression que la boule de terreur logé dans sa poitrine allait l'étouffer avant que le gars en face de lui ne jette le moindre sortilège. Mais si il ne risquait pas sa vie, il avait cependant de plus en plus l'impression d'y laisser sa santé mental.

Hier, donc, il était tombé sur le vieux. Un vieux tout ridé sans cheveux. Qu'on aurait facilement imaginé racontant des histoires à ses petits-enfants. Enfin, si on exceptait son corps maculé de sang. Et son rire. Le fou riait, d'une façon un peu hystérique. Face au regard de Draco il avait rit de plus belle. Et entre deux hoquet la seule chose que le vieillard avait réussit à dire c'est qu'il avait toujours adoré le rouge. Cela toujours avec cette espèce de sourire dément. Et la seule pensé cohérente de Draco avait été de se demander si le rouge était toujours la couleur préférer de Potter.

Suite à cela Draco avait cesser de réfléchir et avait, mécaniquement essayer de soigner un temps soit peu le vieux. Puis les autres victimes ensuite, les un après les autres. La journée était passé dans une sorte de brume rougeâtre qu'il s'efforçait, déjà, d'oublier. Tout le monde disait qu'il fallait se souvenir en l'honneur des morts mais il estimait que sa santé et par conséquent les gens qu'il pouvait encore sauver était plus important que des cadavres sans vies. Alors, mécaniquement il tentait d'effacer les murmures et les râles des moribonds. Et de se raccrocher à la parcelle de raison qui subsistait encore tant bien que mal dans son esprit.

La tête toujours entre ses mains, Draco sentit plus qu'il n'entendit une présence sur sa droite. Se tendant comme un ressort, son corps réagissant avant son esprit, le jeune homme était debout en position de combat, la baguette tendue vers l'inconnu.

« Hé! Rabaisse ça, tu ferais presque peur. »

Inconnu qui, évidemment n'était pas un inconnu. D'un autre coté, c'est sur que dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard, tomber sur un mangemort était très peu probable. Mais Draco se méfiait des probabilités en ce moment. La probabilité qu'un jeune sorcier ai à ce battre à mort contre ses parents est très faible, non? Pourtant elle était plus grande actuellement que celle qu'il aille s'acheter une glace sur le chemin de traverse en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis.

« Réflexe » répondit simplement Draco en haussant les épaules et rangeant sa baguette.

Potter hocha simplement la tête, le visage imperturbable. Draco supposa qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de dire autre chose, que Potter devait aussi en avoir, des réflexes dans ce genre. Si on n'en avait pas on ne survivait pas très longtemps dans le coin songea-t-il amèrement.

Draco se rassit sur le banc, replaçant sa cape de manière à laisser le moins de prises possibles au froid qui régnait alentour. Peut-être que si il faisait comme si il était invisible, Potter allait partir? Qu'il envahisse ses pensés lui suffisaitt, merci bien!

« Il fait super froid ici! » grommela le jeune homme en frottant ses bras et s'installant à coté de Draco.

… Manifestement le Gryffondor n'allait pas être conciliant et partir gentiment.

Draco se renfonça un peu plus, si c'était possible, contre le banc. Potter avait peut-être froid mais lui sentait nettement la chaleur de l'autre corps assis près de lui. Même si ils ne se touchaient pas. Draco se demanda vaguement si c'était un nouveau phénomène résultant uniquement de sa raison vacillante – sentir quelqu'un qui est assis à plus de 40 centimètres de vous, ce n'est pas normal non?- ou si c'était simplement qu'en faisant office de paravent il retenait le peu de chaleur qui subsistait. Il trancha pour la deuxième solution. A trop se croire fou, il finirait par s'en convaincre. Et là, évidemment il n'y aurait plus beaucoup d'échappatoire.

Draco sentit le regard du jeune homme et tourna la tête. Le gryffondor semblait attendre quelque chose. La dernière phrase dite par le Potty avait apparemment des intonations suggérant une quelconque réponse.

Ah. Parce qu'il comptait lui faire la conversation en plus? Ça ne lui était évidemment pas venue à l'esprit que l'unique intérêt d'être dans ce froid glacial était de ne pas être entourés d'une bande de Gryffondors qui vous méprise plus ou moins ouvertement?

« Mmmh » marmonna Draco, espérant que cela ferait comprendre a Potter qu'il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenue ici.

Bizarrement, cela sembla plutôt amuser Potter. Celui ci rit doucement en se passant la main dans les cheveux, un toc qu'il avait pris il y a déjà quelques années de ça pour autant que puisse se rappeler Draco. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec envie cette main mettant encore plus le désordre dans la pagaïe qu'était les cheveux de cet homme.

Il se faisait parfois l'impression d'une mouche englué dans une toile d'araignée à ne pouvoir détacher les yeux de Potter. Fronçant le nez il se dit que la comparaison n'était pas excellente. Les mouches et les araignées, ce n'était pas des animal qui méritait d'être comparé à Potter et lui-même. Trop communs!

« Je t'es connu plus bavard » rajouta l'homme en face de lui, interrompant son monologue intérieur.

« Mouais » répondit Draco, ne trouvant pas de réponse plus appropriés.

Potter sourit de nouveau et s'installa mieux. Bouger ne semblait absolument pas être une de ses priorités immédiates. Enfin, après tout... quitte à être englué dans cette foutu toile – Draco grimaça, il faudrait qu'il songe sérieusement a trouver une meilleure comparaison si il continuait à vouloir l'utiliser- autant être en compagnie de l'araignée!

Tournant les yeux, il vit Potter la tête appuyé contre le rebord du dossier, regardant le ciel étoilé vide de nuages.

Soupirant doucement Draco leva les yeux a son tour, suivant les volutes de son souffle disparaître dans l'air glacé. La scène paraissait presque irréel, le froid semblait figé le temps.

« T'aime toujours le rouge? » Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait murmurer à haute voix la question qu'il se posait depuis cette fichus mâtinée. C'était sans doute une question assez insolite mais à vrai dire, là maintenant, il s'en fichait. Il prit soudain conscience qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'une preuve lui montrant que la guerre n'avait pas tout changé. Cela semblait absurde peut-etre mais tant pis.

Il sentit le regard interrogateur de Potter sur son visage mais refusa de tourner la tête pour le regarder. C'était déjà une questions stupide, alors il n'avait aucunement besoin que le gryffondor pense qu'il était devenu à moitié fou. Parce que si il commençait à devoir expliquer pourquoi il posait cette question, il avait peur de devoir montrer qu'il se tenait perché devant le gouffre de la folie. Et cela, il était hors de question d'en parler a quiconque. Encore moins à son ex-Némésis!

« Euuu oui. »

Bien. Draco se calma. Une chose fixe au milieu de cette guerre dévastatrice. Si on lui avait dit il y'a un an qu'il aurait besoin de savoir que Potty n'avait pas le rouge en horreur... Il rigola nerveusement.

« Tu sais que tu as un comportement de plus en plus étrange? Enfin, le prend pas mal, c'est pas une insulte, hein! »

Potter semblait presque gêné d'avoir dit ça, se demandant sans doute si il ne venait pas de rompre la fragile trêve semblant s'être instauré. C'est vrai que depuis que Draco était arrivé dans l'ordre, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé. En fait, pas du tout Pas d'insultes ni même de regards méprisant: la guerre lassait beaucoup trop la journée pour avoir besoin d'entretenir une querelle idiote le soir. Enfin, c'était l'avis de Draco. Et sûrement aussi celui de Potter étant donné qu'il n'avait pas non plus chercher à continuer cette bagarre d'enfants. De plus, pour Draco, la haine avait quelque peu été remplacé par autre chose... Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Je le sais Potty, je le sais ...» La voix de Draco sonnait plus amère qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. De toute manière, au point ou on en étais...

« Et?

-Et bien quoi? Que veux-tu que je te dise?

-Je ne sais pas. Que je me trompe et que je suis qu'un idiot qui comprend rien à rien par exemple? » Cette dernière phrase avait été dit avec un sourire malicieux, faible écho des années à s'affronter oralement.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire également. Mine de rien, la compagnie du gryffondor était agréable et l'empêchait de sombrer dans des pensées moroses. Et de devenir fou, rajouta une petite voie à l'intérieur de sa tête qu'il s'empressa de faire taire.

« C'est vrai que en général tu comprends rien à rien Potter, concéda Malfoy une lueur amusé dans l'œil, mais en l'occurrence... J'avoue ne pas avoir grand chose à dire pour ma défense.

-Waw! Malfoy qui se trouve à court de mots pour se défendre... J'avoue que je n'ai jamais cru que ce jour allait arriver!

- Comme quoi, tout arrive hein!» Enfin, presque tout, songea-t-il, regardant du coin de l'oeil un Potter amusé. Certaine chose sur lesquels on peut fantasmer n'arrive malheureusement pas. Il repoussa l'idée dans un coin de sa tête. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de penser à ça, quand on avait ledit personne occupant les pensées pratiquement collé à soi. Manifestement, le froid les avaient fait se rapprocher inconsciemment l'un de l'autre remarqua-t-il. Un bout de sa cuisse effleurait périodiquement celle de Potter. Il lui semblai que toutes ses sensations s'était regroupé à cet endroit là et la chaleur qui émanait du corps de l'autre homme le brulait presque. Surtout comparé au froid glacial qui régnait alentour. Il se mordit les lèvres inconsciemment, face à un dilemme: S'éloigner, conserver le peu de raison qui lui restait ou bien ne pas bouger et profiter, sachant qu'il aurait bien plus froid après, et pas seulement pour des raisons de températures?

« Presque tout, effectivement » répondit Potter avec l'éternel lueur amusé au fond des yeux. Draco se demanda distraitement si elle disparaîtrait un jour. Il espérait que non, sinon cela signifierais sans aucun doute que Potter avait abandonner. Ou qu'il ne serait plus Potter mais juste une carcasse vide.

Draco reporta ses yeux vers le ciel et simplement, apprécia l'instant. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans une sorte de silence apaisé un petit moment.

« Bon, reprit l'homme en face de lui, t'es sur que tu veux pas rentrer? C'est pas que ça me gênerais que tu te transforme en glaçon, mais je tiens a garder l'entièreté de mes membres moi!

- Bien que je sois honoré que tu ne puisse te passer de ma présence, je t'accorde le droit de rentrer sans moi Potty! Je suis bien ici moi.

-On est bien, je suis d'accord, mais on serait encore mieux à l'intérieur, non?» répondit Potter, la voix assuré mais semblant tout de même un peu hésitant.

Attend, pensa Draco, est ce qu'il est sérieusement en train de...

« Tu me propose de continuer cette... hé bien, conversation j'imagine ? Sérieusement? C'est déjà presque un miracle qu'on n'en soit pas encore arrivé aux insultes en tous genre. » Draco l'observa, vraiment intéressé par sa réponse. Ce pourrait-il qu'il puisse y avoir plus qu'une indifférence froide ou du mépris entre Potter et lui? Y croyait-il vraiment?

« Euuu... » Potter avait remonté sa main et l'avait mise derrière son coup en signe évident de gène. Il va m'annoncer que ce n'est absolument pas ça, se dit Draco, fataliste. « Ouais, j'imagine qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. On peut essayer de battre ce record non? »

Évidemment, il avait débité ça avec un magnifique sourire à la fin. Un sourire à fossettes en plus! Draco savait qu'il souriait souvent, dans une sorte de parade contre la gêne. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de penser que ce sourire n'avait jamais été adressé à lui avant cette soirée bizarre. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça injuste. A la fois que Potter ne le lui ai jamais adressé auparavant et que, en plus pour couronner le tout, il semblait bien qu'il soit tout bonnement incapable de résister à ce sourire. Et ces fossettes.

Draco haussa les épaules et afficha un air désinvolte qu'il était bien loin de ressentir.

« Si ça se finit en massacre, je décline toute responsabilité! »

Il n'avait pas fini de parler que, déjà, Potter était debout, semblant l'attendre. La patience n'avait jamais fait partie des qualités, pourtant nombreuse, de l'homme en face de lui.

Draco se redressa également sur ses deux pieds. Il replaça mieux ses vêtements, essayant de se donner une certaine contenance. Ce type avait toujours su le déstabiliser plus que quiconque. Autrefois, il avait eu le sentiment de le connaître par cœur, mieux que n'importe quelle personne ayant pu faire partie de sa vie. Il savait où taper pour faire mal, aurai pu redessiner de mémoire n'importe quelle expressions de son visage. Et puis, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voyait qu'une unique facette de Potter. Alors, il l'avait mieux observé, essayant de se persuader que c'était uniquement pour découvrir de nouvelles faiblesses. Le jeune fou qu'il était alors avait appris la façon dont la fossette de son ennemi apparaissait lorsqu'il était vraiment amusé. Le lien indestructible qui le liait à Weasley et Granger. Il avait observé ses épaules, nerveuses et forte mais qui paraissait pourtant toujours trop frêle pour le fardeau qu'il avait à porter...

Et... Ouais, on pouvait reprendre, une nouvelle fois encore, la comparaison avec la toile d'araignée. Sauf que lui ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant d'y être totalement et, semble-t-il, irrémédiablement englué. Dommage pour lui!

« Non, le massacre ce n'est pas pour maintenant. » La voix de Potter était lointaine, elle semblait décrire quelque chose au loin, qu'il était le seul à voir.

Merde. Draco grimaça mentalement. Étant donné le contexte et l'homme en face de lui, ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur choix de vocabulaire à faire pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Potter s'ébroua, semblant essayé de chasser les idées noires par ce simple geste. Peut-être que ça marchait pour lui, il adressait déjà un petit sourire d'excuse pour cette allusion à ce qu'ils tentaient d'oublier tout les deux à travers cette conversation. Draco l'envia. Qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour que toutes ces idées noires, cette guerre permanente et omniprésente le laisse en paix, ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Le temps, juste, de souffler. D'oublier. Oublier semblait être le plus grand trésor après lequel il courait ces temps-ci. Le plus rare également.

Potter semblait ne pas vouloir aborder les sujets qui blessent ce soir. Tant mieux, ils étaient deux.

Voilà, tout commentaire (autant négatif que positif !) est le bienvenue :) Je ne pense pas faire de suite mais, qui sait!

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes qui doivent trainer, j'avoue que je ne suis pas très douée même si j'essaye de m'améliorer!


End file.
